


The First Blade

by NikkiWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon Dean, First Blade, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWinchester/pseuds/NikkiWinchester





	The First Blade

He lost too much blood. They couldn't fix him this time. There was no saving Dean Winchester.

The pain was withering away with the heat of his body. He was losing all feeling, good and bad. He could feel his heart slowing drastically and he took his final breath. Everything went black.

His fingers tingled as they were re-positioned to hold something. His arm was moved so the object was touching his chest. His skin heated up instantly. His eyes burned as if they were set aflame. He felt something click in his head. He was angry. Hostile. His eyes snapped open and he no longer saw black. He saw red.

He felt power coursing through his veins like lighting. The blade in his hand was more familiar than anything he has ever known. His knuckles whitened as his grip turned into a vice around the handle. Nobody was taking the blade away from him. Nobody was taking HIS blade away from him. He was stronger than ever. Nobody and nothing compares to him now. He is invincible. His blood was electricity and his skin was fire. He was the pure embodiment of chaos. Nothing could stop him now.

There is no being saved from Dean Winchester.


End file.
